


Heat Waves

by DiscordKitten03



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscordKitten03/pseuds/DiscordKitten03
Summary: Kit introduces Rory and Casey to a stranger, Rover. Rover brings Rory to realize things about her past and the way she's been living. For some reason Rover is drawn to the girl, and soon those platonic feelings turn into romantic.
Kudos: 1





	1. The Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! This is my first fanfic ever written on here, and it contains my own ocs ! It's based off of the song Heat waves by glass animals so :3

Rory lay in her bed, the noise in her house empty. Her mom would sleep all day and stay out all night due to her job, meaning Rory would be alone half the time. She sighed, sitting up tiredly. She searched her bed for her phone, checking it as she threw her legs over the edge. She sighed, reading the text from her friends asking where she was. She got up, and pulled off her ripped up pajama shirt. She threw on some black fishnets, a black skirt, pink and black leg warmers, and arm warmers. She put on her boots, and stretched out. "Alright."  
The woman put on her belt, and put some chains around her neck with a spiked choker. She quickly did some makeup, and went downstairs. Rory grabbed some bread, toasting it real quick. She was already late. She grabbed her bag which was next to the door, throwing it over her shoulder. She didn't live far from the school. She pulled out her phone, seeing she missed a call from a number she didn't recognize. "Weird." She sighed, breathing in the warm air. She put her headphones into her ear, and clicked play on Heat waves by Glass Animals.  
Rory walked towards the direction of school, feeling her phone buzz. She looked down, and smiled reading a text that said, 'Bro you missed first period, where the hell are you? >:(' It was from her bestfriend, Kit. She quickly began texting back, 'I'm on my way, don't worry.' She sent, and stopped at the attendance office. After getting a note, she headed towards her second class. She walked in, looking around for Kit. Rory gave her pass to the teacher, who beckoned her off.  
Kit looked up, her long brown hair falling into her face. "Hey!" She smiled, moving over on the floor to make space for Rory. Rory sat down, smiling. "Hey," she sighed. The rest of her classes went by quickly. At lunch they had planned to play Minecraft after school, Kit saying she had a surprise for them. Rory walked with her friend Casey, who happened to live just a few houses down. "What do you think the surprise is?" Casey questioned. "You're always so curious." Rory laughed, looking down at the girl who was just a few inches shorter than her. Casey rolled her eyes, "How are you not!" She protested, in a gleeful tone. "Hey, imma go get something to eat and hop on. Tell the crew I'll be on soon." She smiled lightly pushing Casey away.  
"Will do!" Casey called, running down to her house. Rory watched before entering her own. It was dark. She went to the kitchen and looked at the fridge, reading a note. 'Got called in early, Sorry! See you later xoxo Mom.' She sighed, throwing the note away. She grabbed some peanut butter, grapes, and bread to make a peanut butter sandwich. She poured a cup of sweet tea, going up the stairs to hide in her own room. Rory put her plate and cup down beside her computer, logging onto discord. She joined the ongoing call, turning on the song she had been constantly listening to.  
_Sometimes, all I think about is you_  
_Late nights in the middle of June_  
Rory and her friends laughed as each and everyone of them kept repeatedly dying in Minecraft. Kit sighed, bringing Rory's attention to her. "Okay guys someone is gonna join our server." She giggled, Rory narrowed her eyes. Before she could even ask who, the sound of someone joining rang in her ears. "Who's this?" Casey excitedly chirped out. "Rover." They said, with a smile in their voice. Rory leaned back, listening to the group talk and laugh. Rover. The name and voice rung in her mind.  
_Heat waves been faking me out_  
_Can't make you happier now_


	2. The lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doing this by pages not actual chapters :3

Rory had logged off a few hours later. She fell into her bed, browsing her phone. She tilted her head, seeing a notification pop up from discord. She swiped over to the app, and sighed. It was the group chat sending each other images. 'Hey.' She sent. Not even a minute later, Rover replied. 'Hey, Rory.' Rory squinted her eyes, she didn't remember introducing herself. Damn. 'Rory !' Kit texted soon after. Rory smiled, and began typing. 'What's up?' 'Nothing much' Kit replied. Rover began typing but quit. 'Call?' She asked, which someone reacted to with a thumbs up. She clicked the main voice chat, Heat waves still playing in the background as she waited. Once the noise of someone joining came through, she looked at the phone to check who. It was Rover. She went on mute and let out a loud groan. She began typing in the chat. 'Kit, join call.' 'Can't right now. Making food. :P' Rory smiled and went off mute.  
"Hello?" She said finally. After a while Rover spoke up as well. "Hey." They said with a sigh. "So, Rover huh?" She laughed. Rover let out a chuckle, "Yep that's me." "Where did you get your name from?" "I picked it myself." They said quickly and flatly. Rory sighed. "I best get going. Bye." She hung up, and rolled over onto her back to look at her led lights and roof. She moved her phone to hold above her and texted the group chat. 'I have my red lights on. Who wants to come over ;)' She joked, 'Woahh, Rory! What happened in that call?' Casey suddenly texted. 'Oh shut it, perv.' She replied before plugging her phone up. Rory sighed, sitting up and getting out of bed.  
She went into the bathroom, turning on the water. She went back to her room to grab her speaker and phone. She swiped to Spotify, and put on Girls by MARINA. She stripped down, stepping into the bath. She sunk underneath the water, drowning out the song. After a minute, she shot up gasping for air. She had forgotten she was underwater. She sighed, standing up. She switched to shower mode, and began taking a shower. Soon after, she got out. She wrapped a towel around herself and wrapped her hair up in a different towel. She grabbed her phone and speaker, walking back into her bedroom. She began getting dressed into her pajamas before getting a loud phone call. She jumped at the sound, as everything else was silent other than her breathing and moving around.  
Rory picked up, and almost immediately her mom began talking. "I have to work all night tonight, I won't see you till hopefully after school tomorrow. I'm going to Venmo you money for a pizza, a two litter, and some breadsticks. Maybe you can invite your friends. I love you, bye." "Love you too, I'll see you later." She hung up, sighing. She opened up discord, and looked at the messages. "Wanna come over?" She texted. After about 10 minutes Casey had texted back. "Sure! Was getting my stuff ready sorry. >~<" And soon after Kit replied back, "Can't tonight, someone is over here already." Rory narrowed her eyes. "How come you didn't tell me? We can come over there." For a moment Rover had typed, but it soon went away. "Can't tonight, sorry Roars. You'll meet them tomorrow. <3" Kit replied and sighed. She went downstairs, and ordered the food. Soon she heard a knock at the door. She rushed to answer it, smiling as Casey stood in front of her. "Hey case," She smiled, gesturing towards the house.  
Casey walked in excitedly. "Ahh! Rory!" The short girl bounced up and down. "It's been too long. How come you haven't invited us over?" She fake pouted. "Just didn't think y'all had the time." Rory shrugged, hearing another knock. Rory opened the door, smiling at the pizza delivery man. "Thanks," She grabbed the boxes and drink. She brought it all into the kitchen, making the two plates. "Here," She called, bringing her plate. After a few hours of the two just fucking around they both fell asleep on opposite sides of the couch. Rory woke up first. At 12 pm. "Fuck," She hissed, and got up to shake Casey up. "Casey we're late wake up!" Casey quickly jumped awake, looking around. "Get ready!" Rory laughed, running upstairs to dress in black ripped jeans, fishnets under them, and a large shirt with a belt. She tied a hoodie and ran down.


	3. Meeting again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW Sexual assault.

Rory and Casey raced to school. Lucky for them, it was only 30 minutes until lunch. They quickly rushed to the front of the school, going into the attendance office. They giggled together, going their separate ways. Rory finally pulled out her phone. 10 text and 3 missed calls. She groaned. All the text consisted of, 'Where the hell are you,' 'Answer me,' and 'Why aren't you replying,' all from Kit. She began texting, bouncing her leg up and down. 'I'm here at school, me and Casey slept in late. Sorry, Kit. Forgive me? :P' She texted, quickly putting her phone into her pocket. Time seemed to go by fast, because not long after the bell rang for lunch.  
Soon as Rory walked in Kit ran up, grabbing Rory by the wrist. "Hey!" Rory laughed out, Kit giggled and started dragging Rory over towards the table. "Why are you acting like this?" Rory smiled, her face turning a light pink. Kit pushed Rory to the table, where she was met with a tall lanky person. They were wearing Tripp nyc pants with a black t-shirt and chains around their neck. Their hair was black puffy, covering half their face. She could tell they had a septum piercing and lip piercings. They extended a hand, with a toothy smile. They also had a smiley. Rory seemed to freeze. "Well?" They laughed, ruffling their own hair with a hand. "Hi," She put her hand in his, shaking it. 'What the fuck,' She thought before moving to her own seat. "Rory this is Rover!" Casey exclaimed bouncing happily.  
Rory listened to her friends laugh and joke. She could feel the table getting stared down. Was it her own anxiousness just making her feel that way? This new person in the group. "I have to go to the bathroom," she quickly got up from the table, grabbing her bags. She looked back to see Rover staring at her as she walked off. She jumped, feeling someone grab her wrist forcefully. She turned, meeting face to face with Ryan. 'Fantastic.' She ripped her arm away from him, backing up. "So Roars, who's that with your table?" He questioned, towering over her. She shrugged. "Why does it matter to you? Aren't you with someone else now? You can fuck off." She snapped, and began heading towards the bathroom again.  
"Oh c'mon, Roars." He teased, chasing after her. He grabbed her short hair, pulling her backwards into him. She let out a loud yelp, but froze. "I said fuck off." She grumbled, if she moved he would probably hold tighter. "Don't forget, sweetheart." He bent down some, kissing her neck. "You belong to me." He growled, letting her go. She quickly began running towards the woman's bathroom. She could feel his eyes watching her. She pushed into a stall, locking it. She sat beside the toilet. She brought her knees up to her chest, her small frame trembling. She brushed her white and black hair, right before throwing up into the toilet. Maybe she zoned out for too long because by time she was calmer, she had missed 20 text. All from Kit, Rover, and Casey. It was also 2:00. Three bells had rung already?  
'Sorry guys, not feeling well. Might go home.' She texted to the group chat. She looked around the stall. She didn't get up for another 10 minutes. She called her mom, "Thank god you picked up," Rory sighed. "Yeah it's my lunch. Aren't you in class, pip?" She questioned, "I just feel really sick." She lied, she sniffled. She rubbed her eyes. Had she been crying? "Alright I'm coming. I have to drop you off at home though." Her mom sighed, Rory nodded. "Okay, see you." She hung up, getting up and unlocking the stall. She walked to the sink, washing her face. She looked a mess. She walked to class, "Late sorry." She immediately said before the teacher could say anything. "Any reason?" He raised an eyebrow. She shook her head. She sat in the front of the class. Within 20 minutes, the phone began ringing. "Rory White you're going home." Rory got up, grabbing her things. She could feel people staring into her. When she turned around to look at the class, she saw Rover in the back staring at her. 'Great. Now I have them for a class?' She angrily left the room.


	4. Hiding

Rory quietly sat in the car, holding onto her hoodie. Within a few minutes, Rory's mom pulled up at the front of the house. "Text or call me if you need anything. I won't be far. If you can't get ahold of me call your friends or come to the hospital." She gave her daughter a kiss on the head. Rory nodded, getting out of the car. She walked towards the front door and unlocked it with her own key. She heard her mom drive off, and slammed the door. She went up the stairs, and fell into her bed. She curled up into the blankets, staring at the dark wall. She felt her phone buzz multiple times, but didn't bother checking. Soon enough she fell asleep in her clothes, which were pretty uncomfortable.  
She slightly woke up to her body being shook. "Rory, wake up." Kit said softly. She felt fingers brushing her hair. "She has to be hot," Kit sighed. She felt the bed move as Kit walked across the room to her dresser. Kit searched the dresser, finding a large oversized shirt and a pair of pajama shorts. "Rory, wake up." Rory only grunted. "That's something." Another voice interjected further away. Rory sat up, rubbing her eyes. What time was it? She looked around, "Time?" "5:30" Casey sighed, patting Rory. "We got worried." Kit said, fiddling with Rory's clothing. "Here get dressed. You look uncomfortable." Rory nodded, too tired to care if Rover was looking or not. She stripped down, and begrudgingly got dressed. She fell back into her bed. Kit grabbed Casey, and Rory listened to them walk downstairs. Rover walked over to her bed, sitting beside her. "So, did seeing me make you that sick?" They joked. Rory shook her head.  
"He called you a guy." She grumbled out. Rover shrugged. "Nice to know you actually paid attention to me talking in the first call." They smiled. "I'm used to that, don't worry." They sighed flopping onto their back beside her. "Wait." They sat back up, "Who?" Rory shook her head again. "Ror-" they cut their voice off as the two walked back in. "Here," Casey pulled Rory up. Kit handed Rory a cup of water, and Advil, and a bowel of macaroni and cheese. Rory put the Advil in her mouth, swallowing it with a gulp of water. She winced. She took a bite out of the macaroni, but gagged as she tried to swallow. Rover just watched. "How did y'all get in?" She questioned, rubbing her eyes. "You left the door unlocked." Kit sat down in Rory's gaming chair, tilting her head at her. "What's going on?" "Nothing, I'm fine." She snapped.  
Kit sighed. The silence was awkward until someone's phone started ringing. Casey scrambled for her phone, answering it. "Yes ma'am, I'm on my way." She hung up, groaning. "My mom's calling me back home. I gotta go. Rory, be safe." Casey sighed, leaving the room. "I'll walk her home." Kit quickly said, scrambling after Casey. Not even before they could get out the door, Rover got a text and laughed. Rory sat up, peeking over at their phone. "Gross." She groaned after reading that Kit only left so the two would actually talk. She plopped down onto her back, staring at the roof. "So, who called me a dude? Obviously it's bothering you." Rover plopped onto their back next to Rory. They turned their head to the side to look at her. "No one." She grumbled, turning onto her opposite side. "Why won't you tell me?" They pressed. "Because I barely know you." "Well this involves me, this person was referring to me. Were they not?" They asked with a sly tone. "Some dickbag!" She snapped back, turning to face Rover angrily. Rover didn't flinch but tilted their head. "My bad," They smiled; showing off their pointy canines and Smiley piercing.  
"You should leave." Rory laid back down, covering up. "Yeah I should." They grunted, sitting up. "Alrighty. I'll see you later Rory." They sat waiting for a reply, but left as soon as they realized they wouldn't get one. Rory let out a breath, hearing the front door close. She'd fall asleep for the rest of the night after deciding she'd skip tomorrow. That would be plenty of time for her to be ready to go back. Right? Yeah.


	5. Party getting started

Rory woke up around 3 pm. It was Friday. She ended up skipping Thursday too. She pulled her legs over her bed, yawning. She got up, moving around. She decided to take a shower. After a while, she exited. She looked around the empty halls, sighing. She entered her room, getting dressed. Her phone began buzzing. "Hello?" She answered, "Hey, Roars! There's gonna be a party at Rutabaga's house tonight and you're going. We haven't seen you in 2 days, nor have you talked to us. Me and Casey are coming over." Rory sighed, listening to Kit. "Got it?" "I got it, thanks." She grumbled. "Be there around 6!" Kit hung up quickly. Rory sighed falling onto her bed.  
Rory sat up, rubbing her eyes after hearing a knock at the front door. She must've fell asleep again. She walked down the stairs. She reached for the door, before freezing up a bit. She stood there, just watching the doorknob. After a few seconds she quickly moved to open it. Kit jumped at Rory, pulling her into a hug. Casey jumped in the hug. Rory let out a laugh. "We stopped by our own houses to get our stuff before coming over here." Casey pulled away excitedly. "Rover is gonna pick us up," Kit smiled, moving away to shut the door. "Well we should get ready I guess," Rory grumbled, climbing up the stairs. Rory looked around her closet. She put on a pair of fishnets, thigh highs, platforms, and a short black dress with a corset. She did her makeup. She teased her hair, making it all puffy. She waited for the other two, slightly now excited. She couldn't help but wonder what Rover was gonna wear. Casey was wearing a simple black t-shirt with black shorts and converse, while Kit wore a black bralette with a black skirt with converse as well.  
Soon they heard honking outside, bring their attention to that. "I guess Rover's here." Rory rolled her eyes. "Where did you meet them anyways?" She scoffed, looking at the taller woman. "Rover is my cousin, Rory. Did you not listen when I introduced them?" She questioned, furrowing her eyebrows. "My bad." She sighed, grabbing a small bag to hold her phone and money. The three walked down the stairs, quickly walking over to Rover's small black car. Rory managed to get up front, which was her favorite spot in a car. Rover looked her up and down, tilting their head. "Y'all look dressed up." They chuckled, looking back at the other two. "You look casual." Rory raised a brow, looking at their choice of clothing. Rover was wearing black jeans with holes ripped all in them with chains, and a regular black t-shirt with a large leather jacket with patches all on it. Rover scoffed playfully, quickly turning up the radio and pulling away from Rory's house. The four joked around their way there, and just messed around in the car. Once they got to the house, which was already buzzing with people, Rover parked the car and pulled out a cigarette. They took a huff of it, and climbed out. Kit and Casey followed after, but Rory sat there for a second looking at the people walking in and out of the house. Rory climbed out of the car, shutting the door. She sighed deeply, looking at the other three. She walked up the stairs onto the porch, opening up the door and entering the loud house. She winced at the noise at first, heading towards the kitchen. Kit and Casey stayed behind talking to some people they had known. She didn't know where Rover went.  
Rory got a cup of alcohol, and leaned against the counter. She took a sip, looking around the room. There was fewer people in there. She took another sip, walking into the living room. Somehow, she had gotten pulled into a group of people dancing. She laughed, dancing with a random person. She took another sip of her beer, wrapping her arms around them. After a while of drinking and dancing she felt dizzy. Time had been going by fast, maybe too fast. Soon she felt a pair of hands grip her waist and pull her close against their body. She swayed with them, pushing away the bad feeling she had. They pushed her hair aside, and buried their face into her neck. "Miss me?" They grumbled. She quickly began struggling to get away, dropping her drink. The person jumped back with a surprised yelp. She turned around, facing Ryan with a disgusted look on her face. She quickly shoved through the people, trying to get away from him. She ended up being able to hide in a bedroom, looking to dial Kit. She didn't answer. She dialed Casey. No reply. She dialed Rover and after a few rings they picked up. "Hey," They coughed out. "Sorry, smoke." They laughed. "I'm ready to go." Her voice was flat and serious. "Oh yeah, of course. Get to the car and I'll find Kit and Casey." Rory hung up, checking the time. 12 already?  
She got up but began stumbling quickly. She didn't drink even a whole cup that night, how was she so dizzy? She opened up the door, her vision spinning as she stumbled towards the front door. She stumbled to the car, and began trying to open the locked door in a panic. "Rory!" A voice called angrily. "No no no," She whimpered, now aggressively pulling on the handle. The man walked over, forcefully pulling her away from the car a bit "Fuck off, Ryan." She growled, trying to push him away. "Easy tiger, let me take you home." He began dragging her by her arm to his truck with ease. "I'm already getting a ride, let me go!" She scoffed, pulling away but stumbling back. "Ryan!" Kit yelled out, making her way over. "Leave her be, she doesn't want to be around you." She snapped while Casey wrapped her arms around Rory and began leading her to the car. "What? She wanted to come home with me, you should've seen her earlier." He scoffed, waving his arm angrily. Rover unlocked the car, and put the key into the ignition. "Get her in the back." They commanded Casey. Rory began zoning out, lazily climbing into the backseat. Casey climbed in after her, Rory quickly passing out.


	6. Reminiscing

Rory woke up in her bed, sitting up. She looked around the dark room. Rover was on the floor. She looked over at the edge of the bed seeing Casey. "Kit?" She quietly called out. Rory pulled her legs off the bed, placing her feet onto the soft carpet surrounding her bed. She stepped over Rover, and walked out into the hall. She peeked into her moms room, seeing Kit asleep on her mothers bed. Rory smiled, before quickly rushing to the bathroom. She threw up into the toilet, and let out a quiet cough. "Fuck. I guess I drank more than I thought." After a few minutes of sitting there, she flushed the toilet and stood up. She cleaned her mouth, and brushed her teeth to get rid of the taste.  
She slipped down the stairs, and opened up her back door. She left it open, just so there would be no way she could accidentally lock herself out. She climbed up a ladder to the top of her house. She sat on the roof, looking up at the stars. "You can't fight it, you can't breathe. You say something so loving but now I've got to let you go. You'll be better off in someone new I don't wanna be alone." She quietly sung, pulling her knees up to her chest. "Heat waves again?" A voice came from behind, causing Rory to jump a bit. "Kit," she smiled at the girl who was standing on the ladder still. "I heard you leaving. Did you never put this thing up?" Kit climbed onto the roof, and Rory shook her head. "Nope. Too lazy." Rory smiled.  
Kit sat beside her and laid onto her back and let out a sigh. "Remember we would hang out up here almost every night?" Rory nodded, "Yeah. I do.." She crossed her arms on the top of her knees, and put her head down. "And then we met Casey and she kept insisting we all scream lyrics to songs to get whatever pint up emotions we had." Kit continued, a wide smile on her face. "What happened to all of us, Rory?" She questioned looking over at her. Rory's body froze at the question. "What do you mean?" She finally managed to squeak out. "We've become to distant, Roars. It's like sometimes you're here but you're not." Kit sighed. "You don't even talk to us sometimes when we're with you.." "I'm sorry. I don't mean to." Rory's eyes began to sting.  
"But why?" "I don't know." "Ever since Ryan you haven't been the same. It's been months, what happened?" "Nothing happened," Rory snapped. "I just wish you would be you again, Rory. We miss you." Kit moved closer to Rory, and hugged her. Rory pressed her head into Kit, tears began falling. "I'm sorry," she whimpered hugging Kit back. "It's okay." Kit rubbed her head. For a while the two just sat there for a while. Rory had finally calmed down by time a car was going down the road slowly. Rory pulled Kit up, and scampered down the ladder. The two ran into the house, shutting the back door and locking it. They ran up the stairs, laughing. Rory jumped into bed, and Kit followed. By then the front door closed, and the two snuggled into the blankets, trying to act asleep.  
Rory's mom came up the stairs peeking around the room. "Who-" She started, "Rory?" She called quietly. Rory tried not to laugh, holding her breath. Her mom sighed, retreating back into her own room and closing the door. Rory and Kit quietly snickered. "Yikes, I wonder who she thinks Rover is." Rory smiled, crawling to peek over the bed. She watched Rover sleep, sprawled out on the floor. "Rover's a cute sleeper." She smiled, "Rory?" Kit smiled with a questioning but playful tone. "EW NO!" Rory laughed a bit loudly, moving to push Kit some. "Gross. Rover? No way. I barely even know them." She sat back in her spot, her cheeks turning a light pink. Thank god it was dark. "Yeah yeah, I think Casey is a cute sleeper." Kit sighed, staring at the short girl who hadn't moved at all. "I think I might like her." "Really? That's great!" Rory laughed, looking over at Casey's sleeping body. "Whatever." Kit rolled her eyes, and stretched out.  
"Imma go back to sleep. Tonight's been good Roar's. It's been really good." She smiled, turning away to face the door. Rory smiled, taking a look at the 3. "Yeah, it has been pretty good." She flopped down into the bed, pulling the blanket over her body. "Goodnight Kit, I love you." "Goodnight Rory, I love you too." Rory grabbed one of her stuffed animals, and cuddled it. "I love y'all." She grumbled tiredly. She quickly fell asleep herself.


End file.
